


Seduced by Selina

by TheZev



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: A plant, a pussy, and a Princess Leia outfit…





	1. Chapter 1

It was only by the sheerest coincidence that Jack Potter got a look at her. He didn’t credit himself with any amount of skill over the GCPD boys. If he’d blinked, he’d have missed her, and he certainly wouldn’t have heard her. She was a shadow running across that corridor, even in high heels, her black leather suit eating up what little light there was in the closed museum and not giving any of it back.

 

But he did get a look at her, just out of the corner of his eye, and it was enough to make him break from his patrol route. He had the impression of a bare face floating in all that unseen black, a glint of teeth on the smoothly tanned skin. Almost the Cheshire cat’s smile, lingering behind a body that had faded. Even now, he could remember that smile.

 

He rounded the corner and caught a real glimpse of her. Her catsuit outlined her with incredible tightness, only tiny wrinkles in the fabric where she moved giving away that it wasn’t a layer of black paint over her firm, well-muscled body. And there was something perversely exciting about watching those wrinkles move with her, bunching and clenching and pulling taut to show off the smooth workings of her musculature. She was a work of art in boundless motion, even just coming to a stop and staring appraisingly at the path before her.

 

The set-up of this exhibit was simple. The hallway she was in ran for several yards, protected by electric eye lasers, and then opened up into a little chamber where guests could gather around the pre-Columbian jade jaguar figurine and marvel at its importance to Mayan culture. Between Catwoman and that prize, the lasers swept in swirling formations, cutting up, down, and to the sides. Jack had worked there three days a week for four years now, and he couldn’t make heads or tails of what the lasers were supposed to be doing in their crazy pattern.

 

But after just a few moments of staring--almost like she were confirming some private hypothesis instead of really trying to discern what orders the lasers were following--Catwoman burst into motion. Her catsuit stretched and swam over tight muscles as she became a somersaulting whirling dervish. She seemed to expend no effort at all, dancing with the lasers like a cat would play with a length of string, easing forward, then to the side, backwards a little, then forward in sweeping gulps. The lasers didn’t get close to her. Her pitched breathing was a whisper, but it was still louder than the pillow-soft falls of her feet and hands on the ground. In an ejaculation of motion, she flew past the last laser beams and fell to all fours, mewling in a contented exhaustion that was more like that of a held breath than any serious strain. With a deep breath, she erected herself, staring straight ahead at the artifact--now a cat with a canary, puzzling out to get it out of its cage.

 

Jack couldn’t just watch anymore. As much as it was probably a good idea to pretend he hadn’t seen anything when a freak decided to rob the place, he couldn’t cash his checks and call himself a guard in good conscience if--having chanced upon this opportunity--he didn’t at least try.

 

He dialed the volume on his walkie-talkie as low as it would go and pressed talk. “Freddy, we’ve got an intruder in the south wing. It’s Catwoman! Call the GCPD and tell them to get down here, now!”

 

There was no response, even at the whisper-quiet level he had set the walkie for. He should’ve guessed that Catwoman had done something to block off communications. She wouldn’t leave a thing like that to chance. Cursing inwardly, Jack drew his sidearm and aimed it at Catwoman as he kicked out his foot into the nearest laser.

 

Only the silent alarm went off--no sense in alerting a thief that they were caught until they were well and truly caught--but Catwoman must’ve been wired into the system, because she cocked her head almost instantaneously and emitted a displeased growl. Knowing that she was alerted, Jack thumbed his safety off.

 

“Hold it right there!” he called. “You’re under arrest!”

 

Catwoman turned, seemingly instinctually, at the sound of his voice. As if she were just politely turning to regard the person who’d spoken to her. But in that casual, seemingly harmless act, her hand whirled with an almost unseeable speed and a glint of light was the only warning Jack got as something hit his pistol and forced it out of his hands.

 

Catwoman was moving, even then, running through the laser hallway with their dots of scarlet light roving over her body like fingers fondling but unable to hold her. Her breasts jiggled with the motion, full and proud in a comfortably wicked constraint within her catsuit, bounding within that tight embrace as if they might break loose at any moment. Jack caught a glimpse of her, but almost helplessly he was also searching for his gun. He saw it on the floor, having hit butt-end first, and only now toppling over. There was a sort of shuriken in the shape of a cat’s-paw that had hit the barrel, four crescent-shaped claws curling from the body of the implement to shear into the gunmetal. Then, before Jack could even think of picking it up, he felt a gust of wind at his back. He turned instinctively, knowing that Catwoman had just dashed past him. So thinking, he completed his turn, looking where she must’ve gone at the mouth of the hallway, but he saw nothing. No shadow, no stir of movement, no evidence that anyone had ever been there at all. Yet he knew, with all the certainty in his gut, that Catwoman had just rejoined the fraternity of shadows that kept silent vigil over the museum at night.

 

***

 

Jack Potter ended up having to stay an hour after his shift, just explaining to the GCPD what had happened and no, he hadn’t noticed anything at all that could point to Catwoman’s current whereabouts.

 

Selina Kyle’s night was not going well either. Back at the latest hide-out of the Gotham City Sirens, she was wracking her claws over the spot on her dresser that had meant to have an ancient Mayan artifact catching the eye… at least until she grew bored of it and sold it to the highest bidder. Although she couldn’t have cared less about the jade itself--such things came and went, and she prided herself on a capriciousness towards them--the fact that it’d been taken from her, to her way of thinking, _grated._

 

Just a little ways away, Poison Ivy was using the computer, while Harley Quinn was bound and gagged by a succession of vines. Ordinarily, Selina would’ve thought it was a little kinky, but living with Ivy and Harley for a little while had convinced her that it was the only way to get some peace and quiet.

 

Harley’s toys littered the floor, although that was almost overrun with the grass and creeping vines that Ivy had grown after taking out the floorboard. Selina considered herself above that kind of tacky decor, although she had a dozen cats running roughshod over the place. They were giving Selina a wide berth at the moment, although one sat on Ivy’s lap and another was curled in front of Harley, flicking its tail in her face.

 

“I had it!” Selina fumed, carving more wood shavings out of her barren would-be display. “It was in my hand! I’d looped the cameras, hacked the entrance codes, spoofed the communications--and some flatfoot gets lucky and sours the whole heist. I know life isn’t fair, but how can it be that unfair _to me?_ I deserve nice things when I put such hard work into stealing them.”

 

“And looking good while you do it,” Ivy observed, idly tapping at the keyboard with one bored finger. The monitor scrolled down and down.

 

“Don’t try to flatter me. It’s no fun having your ego stroked when I don’t have something to be all egotistical over. You’re making me feel like I’m getting a participation trophy in crime.”

 

“Just trying to cheer you up. I’d rather hear you moaning on about Batman than complaining you couldn’t pull off a heist.”

 

“You’re one to talk. When _aren’t_ you whining about some environmental cause or another?”

 

“If you want,” Ivy said dangerously, “I could have you gagged and tied right beside Harl. Maybe then I could have an intelligent conversation around here.”

 

“About your poor, precious plants? How long can you natter on about them, anyway? Say what you will about Harley’s clown fetish, at least the Joker _does things.”_

 

Ivy shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her plants retracted from Harley, setting her free.

 

“Ahhh,” Harley keened, “I thought me and kitty were gonna get to be bondage buddies.”

 

“Take her and get out,” Ivy insisted, speaking to Harley.

 

Selina crossed her arms, flashing the claws of her dominant hand above her bicep.

 

“Uh, I don’t think she wants to go, Red,” Harley replied.

 

Ivy pressed Print on the computer, bringing the printer to life with some chattering mechanisms. “The police blotter mentioned your boyfriend from the museum. He works two jobs, since they don’t employ him full-time. At his other job, he’s night watchman for that disgustingly big department store downtown. Like they say, Selina: don’t get mad. Get even.”

 

“Revenge!” Harley cried excitedly. “That’s great for a relationship! Whenever Mistah J tries to kill me, I always get revenge! It reminds him how he’s in love with me.”

 

“Reminds him how he’d rather not get his cranium scrambled with a mallet, more like,” Selina muttered. Those two were made for each other. “And I don’t want to date the guy. Just get some payback for sticking his nose where it didn’t belong.”

 

“Why, where’d he put his nose? I thought that costume of yours covered everything--”

 

Selina interrupted her, staring at Ivy. “There is no way I’m babysitting her. You’re coming too.”

 

“Yeah, Red, c’mon! We can pick up some dresses, and some perfume, and we could use more washcloths, and a footstool…”

 

***

 

Jack Potter didn’t enjoy patrolling Greeks’ half as much as he did the museum. It wasn’t an aversion to work. He did his job, he took home what he did. But there was something mythic about the museum. As creepy as it could be at times, it was just classy, with its soaring architecture, lovely exhibits, and air of refinement and knowledge. The department store was, well, a department store. Passing by a make-up counter or a shoe sale had nothing on walking by a mummy’s sarcophagus.

 

Still, at least they let him listen to books-on-tape. He walked through the darkened rows and stacks of clothing with only his flashlight, one earbud in, listening to the narrator do his thing. _If you wanted to teach a baby a lesson, would you cut its head off?_

 

Then he stopped, stockstill. Ahead of him, spotlit in the beam of his flashlight, was the woman he had seen in the museum. She wore the same black catsuit--vinyl, or was it leather? Only she’d unbuckled the choker at her throat that connected the suit to her cowl, and unzipped it in front so that it fell open. The zipper stopped midway down her cleavage, which was more than far enough for a gorgeous endowment to show, and with the slightest breath, her tits heaved and the zipper jostled. Jack wasn’t sure if it was descending, and showing more of her firm and pert cleavage, or if there was just such an expanse of her breasts revealed that they perpetually looked like they were on the verge of being fully exposed.

 

“Y-you,” Jack said, and there was a sudden shock of movement. Catwoman drew her whip like a quick-draw artist, shifting to the side as she unfurled it, and as she did, Jack thought he saw into the side of her undone cleavage, saw no bra and a hard nipple pressed flush against the inner surface of her catsuit. Suddenly the whip seized his wrist, making him drop the flashlight in that hand, then he was pulled off-balance and a blow struck him in the breadbasket, pumping the air from his lungs. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, heaving like he might vomit. The audiobook continued playing, the earbuds in a tangled length of cord that led to his fallen iPod like viscera to a severed body part.

 

_The purpose of war is to support your government’s decisions by force. The purpose is never to kill the enemy just to be killing him… but to make him do what you want him to do. Not killing… but controlled and purposeful violence._

 

***

 

“This is the guy that foiled your evil plot?” Ivy asked.

 

Jack Potter’s head hurt. He must’ve blacked out for a moment. Because, now, he was seated in one of the iron folding chairs the check-out girls got, his hands tied behind his back.

 

He could see Catwoman and her two infamous cohorts, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Ivy was dressed formally in a full-length dress of embroidered white material. Her skin seemed smooth and flawless in the dim light and the swells of her voluptuous breasts under the cloth seemed more sculptural than sexual. Unlike Catwoman, she was making no effort to seduce, and seemed to be unconcerned with any potential attraction on his or anyone else’s part. As unconcerned as she would be with a pet approving of her fashion sense.

 

Harley was a little taller than Ivy. Her large, expressive blue eyes were complemented by her short, wavy blonde hair, a braided ponytail running down from the back. She had a large, wide mouth with girlishly thin lips. Her face was round and cute, given barely any mystery or exoticism by the sheen of white facepaint that covered it from scalp to neck. From there down, the make-up stopped; her exposed skin was creamy and smooth, with a butterish softness that looked absolutely sensuous to the touch.

 

What really surprised him was her clothing. She wasn’t wearing anything like the costume she’d worn to rampage through Gotham with the Joker, but a red, ruffled collar with a chain dangling down off it. A familiar looking bra, one cup red and one black, held in a small but impressively perked chest--it was curlicued with yin-yanging metal, half red and half black.

 

Her shoulders were bare, as were her arms, and her long, lean belly, down almost to her pubis, where it was interrupted by a girdle with a similar mixture of coloring. From the girdle hung a loincloth, half red and half black, with the distinctive three diamonds logo on it that Harley Quinn had taken as her calling card. She looked like some… demented take-off on Princess Leia after Jabba the Hutt had taken her prisoner, Jack realized.

 

And then, there was Catwoman. She’d done up her choker again. But she’d pulled down the O-ringed zipper in front, while leaving her choker buckled. The effect was to create a vulval opening in her costume from her throat to her navel, and it yawned open to reveal the golden skin of her chest, the alpine slopes of her inner cleavage, and her flat stomach set with bricks of tense muscle.

 

“It was nowhere near a plot,” Selina said, casually prying open a cash register and placing tomorrow’s cash change inside her catsuit. “More of an impulse thing. I barely even tried.”

 

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Ivy cooed viciously, batting at Harley’s chain leash in passing. “Should we tie this to a clown to complete your Halloween costume?”

 

“Look who’s jealous just cuz _I_ got a boyfriend!”

 

“If you need one,” Selina said, “I have got a man just lying here. What to do, what to do?” She flicked her index finger at the gaping separation between the two halves of her unzipped costume, making it flap open nearly to the nipple before tightening back to her body. Her breasts protruded so fast that, if the costume didn’t slip off them entirely, then it clung tightly around their fullness and could barely be moved.

 

“He is awful cute,” Harley said, spinning her chain around like a set of keys. “Ivy, mebbe you could give him some of your special fairy-moans. He could spend a couple weeks as our love slave.”

 

“A pet’s an awful lot of responsibility,” Ivy countered. “You’d have to water him, feed him, give him baths. Let’s just bury him in the garden. The plants could always use more fertilizer.”

 

“I don’t want to kill the guy,” Selina hissed. “That’d mean no more free passes from Batman, just a direct trip to Blackgate.”

 

“Who said anything about killing?” Ivy asked innocently. “We can bury him alive. That’s a thing.”

 

“Maybe we’re going about this all wrong,” Selina said. “He did manage to throw me off my game. That’s more than most of this city’s flatfoots ever do. So maybe he deserves a reward.”

 

Smiling, Selina pulled her catsuit open until even the tightness of its stretched contours around her curvaceous breasts couldn’t hold it in place. It slid to either side, uncovering her breast. She delighted in Jack’s shocked expression as he saw her enormous D-cup breasts; she loved the control and sensuality of teasing him. In his pants, she could see Jack’s cock pulse and jerk at the sight of her huge, milk-white breasts and the reddened nipples that capped them.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jack said numbly, as if unaware that he was even talking. The swelling of his erection stormed painfully against the groin of his pants, and Selina took notice of that. She glanced, then stared. His manhood, quadrupled in size and hardened to steel, ramrodded against the white elastic of his briefs. The fat crown was trapped and contorted under the waistband of his pants, threatening to burst free of the restraining cloth at any second.

 

Selina could even see the hint of his pants pushing away from his waist to reveal his similarly distended underwear. Jack was in obvious agony. He squirmed, even as he held himself still for fear of jostling his cock even more uncomfortably.

 

“Oh wowie!” Harley gasped. “What’s that?”

 

“I don’t know, girlfriend,” Selina replied innocently. “Let’s find out.”

 

She hooked her forefinger through the buckle of Jack’s belt and pulled it, and the waistband of his pants, out away from his crotch. His briefs, with his prick trapped vertically inside, were revealed to Harley’s widening eyes. Selina tried to look unimpressed, but she unconsciously pursed her lips at the sight of his glans pushing upward to the elastic band of his underwear. His tip, with a clear bead of precum on it, squeezed into view above the top of his briefs, dark and thrumming violently as it pushed into full view. It was followed by an inch… two… then three inches of flushed red shaft.

 

Perspiration dotted his forehead as Jack struggled against his bonds, but only succeeded in revealing more of his prodigious erection. Perhaps that was what he had been trying to do. Selina’s clawed glove landed on his thigh, kneading it like a cat loving its owner. When he didn’t evince discomfort, she walked her fingertips to his inner thigh, then to his crotch. It was as much pleasure as relief when she grabbed his shaft with the cool leather of her gloved fingers, not the claws on the end of them.

 

Selina sized up his prick, the twelve fat inches of its length, the huge, hairy balls dangling below, so rich and full of the steaming hot seed she could imagine shooting home inside her cunt. Seeing it, every woman there imagined that dick being forced deep inside her, stretching the walls of her constricted sex with the knob so broad and purple with hot blood.

 

“Maybe we could use a love slave,” Ivy said idly, even as her gaze was perfectly intent.

 

“It was my idea!” Harley said. “Everybody remember I said it first!”

 

Jack’s eyes, bright and panicked, were on Selina’s face as her hand moved downward to force his briefs lower and expose more of his hard cock. She never lifted her gaze from his manhood, and her pronounced attention inflamed his erection even more.

 

“That looks… hungry,” Selina said, her voice almost sympathetic, commiserating. “When’s the last time you came? Been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Months,” Jack admitted, getting Selina to scoff.

 

“Mmm… so many lonely guys in this city. And here I thought the three of us at least gave you a little… inspiration. What’s the matter, Jack? Does all the leather not do it for you?”

 

“Masturbation is wrong,” Jack said. “I was raised--”

 

Selina interrupted him: “Well, I’m a villain, Jack. You can’t expect me to do the right thing.”

 

She began jerking his prick slowly up and down, her hand loose and just skimming on his burgeoning erection. Then her grip tightened and she skinned his loose sheath up and down his length.

 

Jack leaned back against the chair, pushing his hips out into the delicious friction Selina provided. She sank to her knees in front of him, almost meeting the hypnotically needy thrusts of his loins.

 

She was licking her lips, her hot pink tongue slowly gliding back and forth across her mouth, but her parted lips were only to taunt Jack, not to please him. Selina knew her own neurosis. Wanting a thing was usually better than having it, whether it was a man or a diamond. So she drew out her own covetous instinct to the most torturous of pleasures, both for her and her occasional partner. Sometimes she could get off just by looking at a sizable prick and imagining it inside her. This sight made her cunt smolder, her mouth water. She loved the wanting of it like it was a thing in itself.

 

The attention was affecting Jack as well. It was as if she were caressing him with her eyes. He could almost feel her gaze burn into his throbbing member. He stared down at her as she leaned in close, going cross-eyed as she turned her vision inwards. He felt his manhood pulse. Selina actually purred as she saw the fat, dark vein throb up the underside of his column and the fat cockhead expand and darken.

 

She blew her warm breath on his prick.

 

Jack shuddered and moaned.

 

He pushed his cock out closer to her face and Selina met it with her tongue, the first lick a long, light one that ran up his prick from balls to crown in one smooth, fluid stroke. When her tongue retracted into her mouth, she could taste his musky sweat in every tastebud.

 

“Mmmmm, not bad,” she purred. “Hope the main course is as delicious. I know you’ll be serving _big_ portions…”

 

She said it because she knew it would excite him, almost pain him, to hear such erotic words… but it was also true. The succulence of his cock tingled on her tongue like a light electric current. She took a second lick up his shaft, firm enough to push his manhood back against his belly, and she fluttered her tongue against the sensitive point where his cockhead flared out from the shaft and the fat vein became one with the purple of his hot knob.

 

Jack shifted his feet and tried to scoot himself further into Selina’s orbit, but she set her arms on his knees and her weight on her arms, holding him down with a warning swish of her claws.

 

“Woah there Stud, not so fast. I don’t want to get suffocated by that horse cock of yours…” She wasn’t ready to take his cock into her mouth yet. She liked things clean, and what could be cleaner than a cock that had taken a tongue bath?

 

Sometimes she even liked to do it all with her tongue, licking a man off instead of sucking him even once. It was like eating a lollipop without ever biting down on it, only she had the pleasure of actually seeing the cum squirt out and then lapping it up afterwards.

 

She tilted her head from side to side as she tongued up Jack’s now-shivering prick. She dipped down lower and licked his balls a little, enjoying the prickly texture, the coarse hairs that pricked against her tongue. And of course, inside them, the load that she might be nice enough to take off his hands.

 

She could feel his swollen balls shift under the musky flesh as her wicked tongue curled and coiled over him. She lifted his balls and licked underneath. Jack was groaning at this stimulation. He was gritting his teeth and his face had contorted with such desire and passion that he looked as crazed as an Arkham patient, swaying before the kneeling woman who held all the power.

 

A thick blob of precum oozed from the parted cleft that was propped up in offering to Selina. It ran sluggishly down his knob. Selina drew back, only watching its quicksilver heft as it descended, as if it were a strange course she’d been unexpectedly served at dinner and it did not yet meet with her approval.

 

“That for me, stud?” Selina asked with a click of her tongue. “Did I ask for any precum from you? Maybe I should give it back? Would you like that? If I just picked this up off your horse cock and let you try it? You could tell me if it’s any good. You should know better than me, right?”

 

Selina laughed at the thought, watching it glisten with its milky, pearly hue against his dark erection. She waited until it had slipped down almost the full length of his shaft, trickling down along the fat vein, then she pushed her tongue out and gathered it up.

 

She let it slip around on her taste buds for a moment, whetting her appetite, her tongue tingling like she’d just been kissed.

 

Then, with his precum still there, she pushed her tongue out so that Jack could see it glistening on the hot, pink flesh of her tongue. He whimpered at the sight.

 

Then Selina swallowed it down.

 

“Jinx! I decided to take it all. You only get to keep as much cum as I let you have. If I want, I’ll suck your balls dry. I don’t care if it takes hours. You can just come, again and again, drown me in that sticky white goo of yours, as many times as I make you, until you’ve got nothing left to give me. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Stud?”

 

Another thick blob oozed out. Selina tongued it up. Then she let it crawl off the tip of her tongue, down her lip, over her chin. Her lips pursing and bitten as it dripped off her. Until she wiped it off with her finger and transferred it to his pant leg.

 

“Okay, stud. Time to give me what I want.”

 

She began licking the head of his prick, very thoroughly. Her tongue laved and lapped all over the tremendous slab of his cock. More precum bubbled out, streaked with her saliva, foaming down the shaft, and she swooped down after it and lapped it up. Not swallowing it, but letting it gather, hot and fizzing, in her mouth.

 

By this time Jack was whimpering in a torment of desire, his whole body trembling. He kept pushing his hips out, thrusting his cock at her face, but she kept turning away so that his prick slid along her cheek, then tonguing his big cock as he drew back again. It was still torturously intense for Jack, with pleasure flaring deep into his loins.

 

“I’m going to come!” he moaned.

 

“Are you, stud? Is that big horse dick gonna pump your cum all over my pretty face and ruin all my makeup? It gonna roll down my neck, fill up this tight costume of mine. Think about that. I’d zip this thing up and it’d be just full of cum. I’d run and sweat and it’d rub into my skin. You like that, stud? You like marking me with your cum till no matter how many times I shower, how much perfume I put on, you can just smell that I’m your dirty girl under all of it?”

 

“Yes!” Jack gasped, so emphatic he was almost choking. “Yes! Take it! Take it all!”

 

“But Baby i haven't even blown you properly yet. You can't just shoot off now. I want to take you deep down my throat first. Balls deep to be precise.”

 

He jabbed upward with his hips, stabbing his member at Selina’s welcoming mouth, only it wasn’t there anymore. She was leaning back, her spine almost parallel with her kneeling legs, only holding upright by her clawed hands on his knees. She gargled, turned her head, and spit his precum on the floor.

 

“I think I sprained something, taking all that big cock of yours,” Selina said, rubbing her jaw. “I think my eyes were bigger than my stomach, or at least my esophagus.”

 

Fully revealed now with Selina having released it, Jack’s cock towered to its full twelve inches, gleaming with her saliva almost all the way down to the balls. Selina was surprised to see that she hadn’t been able to get all of it down--he was even more impressive than he’d looked at first sight.

 

“Christ, you know that thing should stop growing at some point, right?” Selina asked. “A woman only has two hands and so much throat. I think even your balls are bigger. What are you, a meta? You have the power of ruining women for other men?”

 

“Please?” Jack gasped, desperately fidgeting his cock forward, but unable to break free or get any relief for the souring arousal he felt throughout his manhood.

 

“If you’re done with it,” Harley said, pulling herself over to Jack by her own chain in a brief bit of vaudeville business, “I want my turn.”

 

“Oh, gross,” Ivy said, “she licked all over it…”


	2. Seduced By The Sirens

 

 

“Christ!” Jack swore as Harley replaced Selina between his legs

 

“Don’t be worried, mister! I won’t tell anyone!” Harley grabbed hold of his flagging erection and raced her hand in a blur up and down the shaft to revive it. “I want to give you a blowjob! Your cock is so big and hard! I really want to suck on it a lot!”

 

Jack moaned and said nothing. Pushing her fist to the base of his cock, Harley extended her tongue and flattened it on the pulsing cockhead. Then she smiled and nuzzled at the shaft. His cock was as delicious as Selina had said it would be, salty and musky as only a man could be.

 

Harley teased his erection by licking the tip for several seconds, simultaneously squeezing and milking the base. A thick helping of precum, like the samples Selina had been treated to, appeared at the tip of his dick. Harley caught it on her tongue and giggled as she sucked it between her lips.

 

“Doesn’t that feel good, buddy? Don’t you want me to give this big fat cock the sucking it deserves? God, I want to suck your cock so much--Seliners made it look so damn good!”

 

“Oh, have some dignity,” Selina interrupted as she got up, disgusted and above it all as she zipped up her catsuit.

 

“Look who’s talking,” Ivy said, “you wanted to bathe in it.”

 

As they argued, Harley reached between his thighs and groped hungrily at the bulge of Jack’s scrotum, pawing at the cum she knew was waiting for her. His cock was long and stiff, and her mouth watered as she imagined how good it would feel to take that young, fat shaft between her lips.

 

“Do it,” Jack said in an anxious whisper, no longer caring if he came in Selina’s mouth so long as he came. “They won’t notice. I need it so bad…”

 

“Oh, you poor baby…”

 

Her tongue poking out of her mouth in steady concentration, Harley unzipped Jack’s pants, unbuckled his belt, and turned out his pockets before finally pulling his trousers and briefs down to his knees. Now he was totally exposed, his fat, meaty prick rising out of his dark pubic hair, throbbing and twitching with hot-blooded engorgement.

 

The knob was bulging and rosy and swollen; the tip was open as fresh precum leaked out. Harley wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and jacked it hard. Then she fell into a steady rhythm of playing with his cock, loving the way it throbbingly answered her tight grip and energetic strokes. She nearly banged herself in the face with her pistoning hand as she stared lasciviously at his growing prick.

 

“Do you like that?” Harley beat him off faster and harder, racing her hand up and down the swollen shaft of his cock. “Is this how you jerk off, huh? Do you think about pretty girls when you play with yourself? Do you think about me? I’m a pretty girl! Do you think about me kissing your beautiful prick, like this?”

 

She pressed her lips to the crown of his erection, thrusting her tongue against his piss hole to starvingly lap up the precum trickling from his bloated cock. Its taste was salty and musky, and Harley felt her sex throbbing violently as she savored the delicious treat. Beside herself with desire, she opened her mouth wide and took his erection deep down her throat.

 

“Unggh!” Jack grimaced as he started to buck his ass of the chair. To his delight, Harley let him. In fact, she gurgled approvingly as he fucked her face. “That feels so good!”

 

Harley made contented slurping, smacking sounds as she clamped her lips tightly halfway down Jack’s member. Her cheeks flexed in and out; she flared her nostrils for air. Then she feverishly started sucking his cock, giving Jack the best blowjob she could. That was what Selina’s plan had been, right? Something about a blowjob…

 

Jack’s cock swelled longer and fatter between her encircling lips, continually dribbling little droplets of tasty precum to sate her hungry. Harley held onto his shaft tightly with her hand. She swirled her tongue all over his manhood, lapping up all the precum he gave her.

 

“Suck harder!” Jack bucked his ass energetically off the chair. “It’s gonna explode… suck out my cum!”

 

Harley gurgled as she began to pump her fist on the thick base of his prick, again starting to jack him off. Her left hand moved between his muscular thighs, fondling his aching balls. Her throat sounded like a crashing tide as she worked feverishly on the oversized prick. She was dying to taste his cum.

 

“My cock’s getting harder!” Jack fucked Harley’s face in a brutal rhythm that he was surprised to get away with, but it seemed she loved it. He pounded his burning cock in and out of her mouth. “It’s about to come, any second!”

 

Harley began slurping loudly on his throbbing shaft. She jerked and sucked him off as hard as she could, bobbing her head to meet the needful strokes between her lips.

 

“That was all part of the act!” Selina was insisting to Ivy, not that either Harley or Jack were paying any attention.

“Honey, you should’ve been an actress. You would’ve rocked the leading role in Big Boobie Blow-out.”

 

Harley frowned to herself, wishing a little that they would watch her as she throated Jack’s impressive shaft, but also a little pleased to have a measure of privacy with him. She looked up into Jack’s eyes as her tongue traveled her lips. “I really wish I could uncuff you, mister. I bet you’d know just how tight to hold my hair as I fucked my throat with your cock. Like a dildo for my mouth! But you’d probably try to escape, wouldn’t you?”

 

Jack shook his head violently.

 

“Aw, I can’t trust you. Men are slime, Ivy always says so. You’re probably thinking about how much better Selina was at sucking you off, ain’t cha? Guys is always like that. They never know a good thing when they’ve got it, they always gotta think about what they ain’t got or what they used to have. My therapist--well, one of my therapists--he said that it’s all wrapped up in fear of mortality and--”

 

“Hey,” Ivy interrupted, “are you going to suck that thing or not?”

 

Harley turned to her, pissed. “We were _trying_ to have a conversation!”

 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Ivy said, wrapping her hair up  in a quick knot. “I need some precum for one of my experiments anyway.”

 

“What experiment would that be?” Selina asked. “Experimenting with how much of a twelve-inch dick you can fit down your throat?”

 

“Some of us wouldn’t know, unlike _you!”_ Ivy fired back. She knelt down beside Jack, across from Harley. Took a deep breath and dropped her head onto the man’s lap. She made a lewd gurgling sound as she stuffed the thickness of his prick down her throat.

 

With her pheromones, Ivy’d been licked and fucked all over, but she could never get enough of sucking cock. She felt as if she had a special craving that had not yet been purged from her plant body, as if the vague uneasiness she often felt could only be satisfied with a long stiff cock spurting down her throat. Ridiculous, of course. She felt uneasy because of the dire straits the planet was in. It had nothing to do with whether she was giving a blowjob or not.

 

She just liked it.

 

Ivy hollowed her cheeks, sharply increasing the suctioning pressure around Jack’s cock. His prick quickly grew stiffer under her lips, twitching and jerking obscenely against her tongue. More hot precum was offered up in supplication to her sucking. Ivy lapped it up with her tongue, rolling her tongue repeatedly all over the wonderful drumbeat of his cockhead.

 

“Where was I?” Harley asked. “Oh yeah. It’s fear of mortality. Guys worry so much about missing out on sumthin, cuz they’re gonna die, that they don’t appreciate all the--”

 

Jack tuned her out. It was easy, when Ivy offered so much more to pay attention to. Wet slurping sounds came from her mouth as the blowjob intensified, filling the store with the lascivious music of sex. Ivy’s cheeks blushed as she pushed her head closer to the hairy root of Jack’s manhood, taking more of his hard-on between her lips.

 

She sucked his prick feverishly, clamping her lips in a tight circle around the thick-veined cock. Jack shuddered and started to grind his ass off the chair. Ivy met his rhythms, bobbing her head, fucking her face with his prick.

 

“Hey, are you listenin’ to me?” Harley asked.

 

“No,” Selina answered for the occupied pair.

 

“If you ain’t listenin’, how come you know to say ‘no’?”

 

“No,” Selina repeated.

 

Ivy dropped her hand between Jack’s hairy thighs. Gently she dug her fingers into his scrotum, feeling the fat testes inside the hairy sac. They were painfully bloated, loaded with cum. Ivy made Jack gasp as she rolled them between her fingers, as if to coax out his cum at the source. Her other hand tightened on his shaft and jacked it off until her wrist ached from the speed with which she worked his cock.

 

“Hey, is she gonna make him come?” Harley asked. “She’s usin’ both hands _and_ her mouth.”

 

“She’d better not,” Selina answered. “I´m not nearly done with him yet.”

 

“I didn’t agree to that,” Harley said.

 

“I agreed for you,” Selina replied.

 

Selina grabbed hold of Ivy’s hair and pulled it out of its bun as she wrenched her off Jack’s lap. His prick popped out of her swollen lips, flicking her saliva off its impressive length as it bounced back to its upright position. Jack groaned and gasped, as if the pleasure were catching up with him, but also somewhat pained as he came down from the high of the orgasm Ivy had almost given him.

 

“I’m feeling better,” Selina said, working her lower jaw about. “Which means you’re about to feel _lots_ better.”

 

She bent silently across his front. Incredulous that it was finally happening, Jack felt lips nibbling at his enormously swollen cockhead. It was her rightful due. She was a goddess!

 

Moist, thirsty lips siphoned and suckled at him. He could barely see her full lips, then her head turned slightly and she took off her cowl to look up at him.

 

A million years of living wouldn’t erase the memory of those eyes. Dark, bright, and staring at his cock like it was the most important thing in the universe. He gaped at her rich lips, puckered at the tip of his manhood. The lips of a princess kissing her prince.

 

Jack watched her tongue snake thirstily across the glistening cockhead, then her mouth opened wide, showing a hint of ivory teeth that gleamed dangerously before she engulfed him. His desperate imaginings ran wild; he thought of those sharp teeth grinding into him. But he was in such a surrendering mood with this pleasure that he would even accept that if it was part of his relief. Selina brought herself down on the thunderhead topping his prick, propelling it past the gleam of her teeth and deep into her mouth.

 

It was a fantastic sensation for Jack. He didn’t feel like a mere man, he felt like a god, and still nothing next to this woman. His erect member was all he had to offer this incarnation of pure lust. She could have his manhood as her divine right. She could mark him with those beautiful teeth or use that tongue on him for as long as it took to bring him off. Whatever Catwoman wanted of him, he was hers to do with as she pleased.

 

Selina straightened suddenly and, face profiled to him, she tilted her head upward and stroked the delicate gracefulness of her throat as she swallowed. The sheer thought that Selina was gulping down his precum, the taste of _him_ slipping down into her body, was like a physical caress to Jack. He could just about feel himself coming, it was burning in him, it was a balloon that had been blown up as far as it could go and only needed a little more air to burst. And to think, he hadn’t even given her his semen in coitus. She had milked it from him, not as some side effect of penetration, but of her own wanting.

 

“Oh God, stud, does this get any bigger?” Selina asked, lazily batting his cock around as if she were a cat idly concerning itself with some much-used toy. “It can’t get any bigger. It must be fourteen inches! Any bigger than that and you’ll break my jaw. Hell, you could break my hip if you tried to put that thing in me. Mmmmrow… but it might be worth it. I can just imagine that horse cock fucking me all the way to my womb. In fact, I can barely fucking wait. But I’m just… so fucking thirsty, stud. My throat needs your cum gushing inside it. My face needs your cum all over it. I think I’m going to get both. I think when you do cum, I won’t be able to swallow even half of it. I’ll just have to hold on and hope most of it lands on me. Though, if it doesn’t, I suppose I could roll around in it… I’d have to get a new costume. Maybe I could strip naked first. God, to feel your cum all over my skin, all over me, like you’d fuck my whole body. That’s what I need, Jack. I’ll take as much as I can get, and I know you have enough to satisfy me. I’m going to finish you off now, Jack, but I don’t want you to cum until you can’t possibly hold it in anymore. Make it extra special for me, stud. Let me go nice and slow so you can want it as much as I do.”

 

Selina was staring down at his prick in admiration. She pushed the hard tool down a little ways, then let go of it so it bopped back up and struck Jack’s belly. It pointed straight up, the swollen cap aimed at the ceiling, the thick veins shining in the dull light. The shaft was pounding with the intensity of its stiffness; the blood beat rapidly through his blue veins. Slowly, Selina bent over and let her dark hair fall to his thighs, now that it was freed from her cowl.

 

Jack couldn’t help but gasp as he felt the touch of her wet lips once more on his cockhead. She kissed it once, then trailed her tongue down the shaft until her lips were pressed against the base, raining butterfly kisses against it as if in gratitude for producing such an awe-inspiring erection. Her light fingers massaged his balls as his thighs stung with the exertion of the muscles being tensed for so long.

 

Her tongue flicked his balls once, then again, then lapped the loose flesh of his scrotum into her mouth. Jack gasped as his balls were tossed around in her mouth, then held his breath when she released them and licked her way up along the shaft.

 

“Goddess,” Jack muttered to himself, “Goddess, goddess, goddess…”

 

Her tongue swirled around his cockhead, her lips closed around the glans and her caress moved halfway down his shaft, then up again. She lifted her lips from his manhood and stared at his glassy eyes, her own shining as bright as a black cat’s in the night.

 

“Don’t cum yet,” she told him. “Please don’t cum. Let me suck your cock as much as I can before I get your cum. I can’t help myself--I want your cum so bad. Just please don’t let me have it until I’ve sucked your cock just a little bit more…”

 

Jack couldn’t help himself either. As her hands rushed around his cock, taunting him with the coolness of their leather right beside his overheated erection, he thrust and bucked for her touch, trying to make her take hold of him, to get some friction against even her slender fingers, to get himself off even that way. But like a card shark doing three-card monte, Selina refused to let herself be used. Her hands were never there, never quite close enough or still enough for him to get off on them. It was like he was getting fondled by a ghost.

 

“I can’t, I can’t, Selina, I need to, right now, I have to!”

 

“I know this is hard for you, Jack--it’s so, _so_ hard--but won’t it feel so good when you _do_ come? Can’t you tell? You should thank me for how hard I’m going to make you come. Thank me by letting me suck your cock for as long as I can…”

 

She was already sucking his cock again, moving the soft, delicate circle of her caress up and down his shaft slowly. He felt the heat of her mouth moving down, covering inch after inch of his powerful erection, then her tongue lapping out around his crown when she’d risen to the top. There was no doubt about it: no matter what he wanted, if she kept doing that for another few moments, he wasn’t going to be able to keep himself from giving her every ounce of what felt like an ocean of lust waiting to burst free of him.

 

Her slender fingers were holding the pulsating shaft upright, stroking it softly. She kissed the crown, then wrapped her soft lips around the burgeoning power of it and sucked noisily. Jack could feel himself trembling as he waited for her next plunge.

 

She dropped sharply onto his member, taking in almost all of it with one deceptively smooth, gentle swoop. He didn’t feel her lips or her teeth, just the wetness and warmth of her mouth as it surrounded his aching prick. His thighs moved on their own, urging his cock deeper into her mouth, and she finally accepted all of it.

 

Again she rose to the crown and swooped down on his manhood as far as she could, this time squeezing the fiery ring of her lips more firmly around his shaft. Her tongue twirled around the column as it slid into her caress, her breath blew against his pubic hairs as she paused at the midsection and sucked softly. Then she dropped further, letting the tip of his cock slide along the back of her mouth and into her throat.

 

“Remember not to come!” Harley urged Jack, grabbing hold of his shoulders and rubbing them encouragingly, like she was the cornerman at a boxing ring. “Just hold out a little while longer--it’s really hot how much staying power you’ve got. Hey, Red, if he can last this long getting a blowjob, imagine how long he could fuck ya before he came!”

 

“Mmmm, that’s right,” Ivy said, tapping her forefinger on her lower lip. “It’s so hard to find a man with real staying power. Must don’t even last a few seconds in my ass before they come. It’s so disappointing, because I love a big cock in my ass. Maybe, if you can stop yourself from hitting the eject button prematurely with Selina, we’ll see how long you last with me.”

 

“And me!” Harley added. “I bet I could ride that cock allllll day, if you have any cum left when Selina’s done with ya!”

 

Selina was gasping for breath as she rose and fell rapidly on his thick weapon, sucking furiously on the head, curling her tongue continually as if dancing with the thrumming pulse of his aroused blood. Jack forced his eyes open to watch her work, admiring the smooth flesh of her bare shoulders, the ponderous weight of her breasts as they swung deliberately beneath her bent chest. Her dark hair as it fell to his thighs. Her full lips as they parted to accept his manhood. She came up again, moving to collar his cockhead with her lips, and he saw her tits sway under her, firm and ripe, the nipples so swollen they looked ready to burst.

 

He watched his thick cock slide from between her lips, gleaming with her saliva. Her lips shone with the same moisture as she sucked on the pulsating knob of his cockhead. Then he gasped as he watched his prick disappear into her mouth again, felt her sweat-slick hair tickling his thighs. Jism was soaring toward his prick, he could feel its leaden heat in his shaft, closing in on his cockhead.

 

She was groaning softly as she sucked his cock, her voice very soft and gentle, breathy, almost a whine. Suddenly she pressed her body against his leg, the wetness of her cunt against his calf. She moaned louder, whining with lust, grinding her pussy against his leg.

 

Jack’s eyes closed again as she took his balls in her hand and tossed them around gently. His prick was sliding smoothly down her throat, her lips were reaching almost to the base of his trembling erection, her cheeks were puffing out as the member filled her.

 

Selina was groaning more loudly now, pressing her heated sex against his leg. Her fingers clutched his balls like some precious treasure, her mouth closed around his cockhead, and then moved slowly down the shaft. Jism inched into his prick. He hadn’t the faintest idea how he was going to stop himself from coming.

 

Then he stared at her body, her playfully bounding teats, her long nipples, her trim thighs, her warm liquid heat pressed against his leg. He had to fuck her, had to savor the snug warmth of her tight pussy before he wasted the fury of his passion by coming in her mouth.

 

Jack told himself, over and over, louder and louder, that if he only resisted a few moments more, he could have that. He could fuck her, make her come, make her his every bit as much as he was hers. Jism swelled his prick, but didn’t move any further. By a sheer act of will, he was stopping himself from coming, though he knew it would only be for a second or two, that he couldn’t hold out against the warmth of Selina’s mouth and the tightness of her throat and the cajoling of her hands for any longer than one second… two… three… four…

 

Selina pushed her head away. His prick snapped back against his belly. She looked into his eyes with momentary disappointment, as if he’d just taken away her most prized possession.

 

“Hmm… tastes a little funny. Best in small doses, I think. If I had anymore, I’d make myself sick.”

 

Jack’s cock was so hot that he could feel the sickly heat of his arousal rampaging all through his body, becoming a rancid sweat under his arms and above his eyes, all across his overwarm body. His balls ached with the strain of coming, which _needed_ to transition into the sweet relief of release, but wouldn’t edge over into it. He felt frozen just as he was poised to feel the ultimate pleasure, just as his teeth were about to bite into the sweetest candy.

 

Selina chuckled and ran her clawed forefinger under his chin. “Isn’t it awful to be that close and not get what you want?”

 

“So that’s it?” Ivy asked. “We just blow him but not quite?”

 

“I could blow him some more and not let him come again,” Harley volunteered.

 

“You idiots rewarded him too much,” Selina said. “He’s going to be able to beat off to this for decades. After he’d been through a few boxes of Kleenex, he won’t even remember we didn’t let him come the first time around. No, we need to find another way to pay him back. And I have the perfect idea.”

 

“Can we get some more precum from him?” Ivy asked. “I forgot to get any for my experiment.”

 

“Oh, I’m so sure…”


End file.
